evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Kidnap the Sandy Claws
"Kidnap the Sandy Claws", also known as "The Scheming Song'" is a the villain song of Lock, Shock and Barrel in Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas as they made a plan to kidnap Santa Claus for Oogie Boogie. Lyrics '''Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws? Lock: I wanna do it Barrel: Let's draw straws Shock: Jack said we should work together 'Bold textBarrel: Three of a kind Lock: Birds of a feather Lock, Shock, Barrel: Now and forever La, la, la, la, la, la La-la-la-la-la La, la, la, la, la, la La-la-la-la-la Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight Throw away the key and then Turn off all the lights Shock: First, we're going to set some bait Inside a nasty trap and wait When he comes a-sniffing we will Snap the trap and close the gate Lock: Wait! I've got a better plan To catch this big red lobster man Let's pop him in a boiling pot And when he's done we'll butter him up Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap the Sandy Claws Throw him in a box Bury him for ninety years Then see if he talks Shock: Then Mr. Oogie Boogie man Can take the whole thing over then He'll be so pleased, I do declare That he will cook him rare Lock, Shock and Barrel: Wheeee! Lock: I say that we take a cannon Aim it at his door and then Knock three times and when he anwers Sandy Claws will be no more Shock: You're so stupid, think now If we blow him up to smithereens We may lose some pieces And then Jack will beat us black and green Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap the Sandy Claws Tie him in a bag Throw him in the ocean Then see if he is sad Lock, Shock: Because Mr. Oogie Boogie is the meanest guy around If I were on his Boogie list, I'd get out of town Barrel: He'll be so pleased by our success That he'll reward us too, I bet Lock, Shock and Barrel: Perhaps he'll make his special brew Of snake and spider stew Ummm! We're his little henchmen And we take our job with pride We do our best to please him And stay on his good side Shock: I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb Barrel: I'm not the dumb one Lock: You're no fun Shock: Shut up! Lock: Make me! Shock: I've got something, listen now This one is real good, you'll see We'll send a present to his door Upon there'll be a note to read Now, in the box we'll wait and hide Lock, Shock and Barrel: Until his curiosity Entices him to look inside And then we'll have him One, two, three Lock, Shock and Barrel: Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits Mr. Oogie Boogie is sure to get his kicks Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key... Category:Music Category:Villains' songs